Niebla Roja
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Un extraño reporte llega a Terra Save cuyo remitente es MR. Muerte. Además dos agentes del gobierno expertos en combate contra NMC y BOW desaparecieron inexplicablemente durante una misión en un pueblo en Pensilvania cerca del lago Toluca.


**Encubrimientos y mentiras**

* * *

_**- Casa Blanca -**_

Pacerse que tuviste un contratiempo aseguraba la mujer el mirar su delicado reloj en el reverso de su muñeca al tiempo que golpeteaba el piso con impaciencia con su zapato de tacón

Lo lamento mis Hunnigan vera es que es…

La mujer no dejo terminar al hombre cuando había emprendido la marcha hacia el interior del enorme edificio

El la siguió reanudando su explicación como decía es la primera vez que estoy en Washington y supongo que parecerá extraño pero me fue difícil dar con la casa blanca y…

La mujer detuvo su marcha para encararlo y acomodando sus gafas lo miro directamente a los ojos esa es la escusa más estúpida para un retraso que he tenido el desagrado de escuchar por favor no insulte mi inteligencia cuando cualquier taxista sabría traerlo

No en realidad esa no era mi intensión es mas creo que la inteligencia que estoy insultando es la mía respondió el con una sonrisa nerviosa y llevando su mano a la nuca

Ella lo observo de nuevo con más detenimiento en medio del estrecho pasillo solo para asegurarme usted es Pierce Carradine tiene 34 años de edad y es el encargado del entrenamiento del personal, la informática, la investigación científica y la comunicación en MIST y el mismo que rechazo cuatro veces el asenso a director de la agencia federal de investigaciones.

El sonrió de nuevo si que sería un problema si no lo fuera verdad contesto de una manera nerviosa

Ella solo lo miro sorprendida fue intencional su retraso sentencio la mujer al desviar la mirada del hombre entiendo bienvenido al servicio secreto será un placer trabajar a su lado finalizo para abrir una puerta hacia la sala de mando y operaciones tácticas

Impresionante comunicadores etchina de última generación y computadoras con enlace satelital de rangos en torrabais reconoció rápidamente Pierce quien de inmediato se aproximo a el centro de mando

Como sabe de esta tecnología pregunto Hunnigan intrigada

Es por una amiga que se encuentra en Japón respondió el hombre de manera distraída

La ex agente Aya Brea continuo la chica

El hombre por primera vez tomo una postura seria y después de un breve suspiro agrego para que me necesitan

No contesto lo pregunta índico Hunnigan Creo que no me trajo asta Washington para responder eso continuo un poco más relajado

Ella fue a una mesa próxima y tomo un par de folders estoy segura que reconocerá uno de esos nombres comento al entregárselos

Kyle Madigan murmuro Pierce

Así es regreso al servicio activo un par de años después de los acontecimientos en el desierto de nevada en los que usted mismo estuvo involucrado. El ajunte a realizado con éxito una gran cantidad de misiones durante los últimos 7 años sin embargo la ultima misión que se le asigno fue de búsqueda y rescate pero perdimos todo contacto con él después de dos días

Y buscaría a al de la segunda carpeta a quien supongo le paso lo mismo no es así comento Pierce al acomodarse los lentes

No voy a enviar a ningún otro agente sin tener la seguridad de que abra manera de mantener la comunicación, es por eso que estas aquí ya que estuviste en contacto con campos electromagnéticos de distorsión en las instalaciones de el ARCA y creemos que el fenómeno es de naturaleza similar. Además Kyle comento que eras el mejor en el ramo explico Hunnigan apretando con fuerza los puños

Acto que no paso desapercibido por el hombre quien dio un suspiro de resignación por favor podría darme todos los datos de la misión recopilados hasta la fecha y una cosa más podría utilizar esta computadora para los cálculos.

Si para ambas cuestiones respondió ella me asegurare de que le proporcionen todo lo que necesite respondió al darle espalda pero justo antes de salir Pierce la interrumpió

Cuanto tiempo tengo

Solo dos días antes de que manden al agente Leon S. Kennedy agrego Hunnigan con un ligero temblor en la voz para salir del cuarto.

Pierce seguía leyendo el folder de Kyle Madigan quien lo hubiera pensado que tendría que ayudarte a ti si que da vueltas el mundo después de todo no eres mi persona favorita

* * *

**- En Tokio Japón - **

Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro ataviada con un elegante quimono rojo con estampados en lirios purpuras caminaba a prisa por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un soberbio jardín con un gran árbol de cerezo blanco en el centro Dr. Maeda

El aludido de apariencia asiática y profundos ojos negros tenía el pelo totalmente desarreglado quizás por las noches en vela dentro del laboratorio en el que el mismo se había recluido volteo hacia la recién llegada Ada Wong

La mujer se paro apenas a su lado es sorprendente que aun pueda recordar mi nombre después de desaparecer por meses en el laboratorio

Lo lamento respondió el hombre al perder su mirada de nuevo en el árbol

Kunihiko Maeda Necesito el informe sobre la plaga maestra y el resultado de la combinación con NMC humanas

Si, un camino sin salida respondió distraídamente

Cuál es el problema

La plaga en si se encuentra en un tope evolutivo es sorprendente la capacidad adaptativa y el sistema inmune de la muestra en experimentación pero las NMC en un organismo tan evolucionado solo desembocan en vertientes menos… sorprendentes. Finalizo el hombre

Ada Wong se sentó junto a él esto es una pena agrego a la organización no le agradaran estas noticias

Si lo es, respondió lo lamento y mas por las dificultades que se tuviste que pasar para obtener la muestra… sin embargo

Sin embargo repitio Ada invitando al doctor a continuar es por culpa de Wesker

Qué cosa pregunto intrigada al escuchar el nombre del traidor

La demora si él no hubiera destruido todas las muestras que teníamos a nuestra disposición de la cepa de g-virus original podría al menos teóricamente crear algo sin precedentes. Finalizo el hombre

Como

Es por la naturaleza inestable auto evolutiva y adaptativa del virus volviéndose un organismo simbiótico/parasitario si se mesclara con la plaga maestra un organismo simbiótico restrictivo de control además de la utilización de agentes neo mitocondriales humanas en el proceso de gestación clonaría podría en teoría crear un ente capas de parasitar un ser humano casi sin rechazo volviendo al huésped capaz de alterar su estructura celular a voluntad además un aumento significativo en la inteligencia utilizado para el control celular.

Estas ablando de inmortalidad y regeneración. Pregunto Ada sorprendida por las palabras del doctor

El hombre negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza Más que eso hablo de la evolución de la especie humana, pero son tonterías, personas con ese pensamiento solo han logrado conseguir dolor y muerte. Quizás fue mejor perder los datos del virus "G"

Sabes que tendré que reportar todo lo que me has comentado pregunto Ada

Si respondió finalmente el hombre antes de levantarse de la banca en la que se encontraba y dirigirse de nuevo a su laboratorio

* * *

**- En las oficinas centrales de Terra Save -**

Estoy muerta decía una hermosa chica pelirroja que arrastraba sus pasos al caminar y caer pesadamente en un mullido sillón frente a su escritorio

Felicidades por tu conferencia le grito una compañera desde la entrada de su oficina a lo que ella apenas volteo a la puerta gracias pero ese maratón fue un infierno

Nada que valga la pena es fácil escucho la familiar voz de su hermano desde el interior de su oficina lo cual le provoco dar un salto del sillón. Para poder apreciar que sentado detrás de su escritorio y oculto detrás de la montaña de papeles que ella tenía sobre el mismo se encontraba su hermano.

Chris idiota no me asustes así le riño olvidando por completo su cansancio

Asustarte si claro como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer respondió el hombre

Clare solo fruncía el entrecejo, pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa hacia ya más de un par de meses que no veía a su hermano y aunque nadie lograría hacer que lo admitiera en verdad extrañaba sus compañía

Pues yo creo que no tienes nada mejor que hacer después de todo llevas esperándola ya tres horas detrás de ese escritorio agrego la voz de Jill quien entraba por la puerta sosteniendo tres tazas de café.

Clare al escucharlo miro a su hermano como si supiera su mayor secreto y luego avanzo hacia Jill para ayudarle con los cafés y una vez que logro sacar algunos papeles de su escritorio coloco estos sobre él y abraso a Jill.

Y para mí no ay nada pregunto cris con reproche

No mereces nada tonto aseguro al darle la espalda a su hermano a lo que Jill sonrió

Vamos si no lo abrasas estará gruñón con los nuevos miembros de la B.S.A.A. durante toda la semana y yo tendré que tratar con ambos bandos comento Jill

Clare dio la vuelta y abraso a su hermano lo más fuerte que pudo solo porque Jill me lo pidió dijo al oído de este si claro yo también te quiero hermanita

El se aparto primero y tomo su café del escritorio

Y que los trae por aquí pregunto la menor de los Redfield

A lo que Jill contesto más que nada es porque Chris quería verte y por qué en 3 días se cumple un año del día en que me rescato en África además se le metió la idea de celebrar con todos.

Clare miro a su hermano quien tomaba su café. Si cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza es imposible sacarlo, supongo que es un lugar muy acogedor por la gran cantidad de espacio que ay dentro.

Oye mira quien lo dice la chica que se pasa todos los días trabajando

Nada que valga la pena es fácil rebatió Clare

Así es, le sonrió su hermano pero antes de que pudiera formular un comentario mordaz para su hermanita fueron interrumpidos

Una mujer rubia entro en la habitación señorita Redfield tiene que ver esto grito apenas pasando la puerta mientras ondear un sobre en su mano son pruebas contundentes que inculpa a Tricell del genocidio en África hace un año.

Que dijo sorprendido Chris quien había pasado gran parte del último año intentando llevar ante la justicia a los altos cargos de la multinacional quienes se deslindaron de responsabilidades argumentando una total segmentación de la compañía por bloques independientes y que los hechos realizados por la sección de farmacéuticos fue separado de el resto de la compañía.

Es cierto eso pregunto Jill incrédula

Si y no es solo eso, también ay un video que parece ser un testamento y está dirigido para los supervivientes de Raccoon City al parecer según la descripción es el testamento de Ozwell E. Spencer.

Todos en el sitio quedaron sorprendidos por esas palabras y ni siquiera intentaron ocultar su asombro Chris con dos rápidos pasos llego hasta la joven quien traía el paquete y lo tomo de sus manos

Gracias agrego Clare a lo que la chica entendió y la salió de la habitación serrando la puerta tras de si

Jill fue a lado de Chris y comenzaron a ojear los documentos mientras Clare colocaba el disco en la computadora de su oficina…

En la pantalla apareció Ozwell E. Spencer. Detrás de un gran escritorio ataviado con un traje de gala el viejo hombre permaneció en silencio un par de minutos antes de comenzar a hablar

Felicitaciones… han logrado mi muerte y la caída de Umbrela CORP. Para se mas especifico hoy se cumplen tres años de este evento. Probablemente Alberd Wesker aun viva y de ser así el formara parte de la compañía Triccel la cual realiza los arcos que inicio umbrela hace años los datos de esto se encuentran en este mismo sobre, decía la grabación al tiempo que Ozwell E. Spencer Abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y mostraba el sobre que ellos tenían en sus manos, espero que sepan aprovechar este regalo ya que obtener la información costado la sangre de hombres fieles a Umbrela.

El viejo comienza a toser y cuando logra estabilizarse continúo fueron mis logros, años de dedicación y no quiero que caigan en manos de buitres de corporaciones rivales agrego con amargura.

Eso no es todo aparte de Triccel ay una organización poderosa que posee respaldo gubernamental de diversos países en los que se incluyen Alemania, Japón y Holanda esta organización ha conseguido avances sobresalientes en las ramas de investigación mitocondrial y a robado exitosamente nuestras muestras del "T" virus y el "G" virus Además a desarrollado avances en un antiguo arco de umbrela que quizás algunos de ustedes recuerden con desagrado el Hunter, es prácticamente imposible conseguir algo que señale siquiera la existencia de dicha organización principal mente por que los fondos para la misma no provienen directamente de la venta de productos si no de subsidios secretos gubernamentales, aun así han cometido errores entre los cuales los más destacables son.

El hombre tubo otro ataque de tos y después de un momento continuo, Hace 6 años uno de sus arcos el Golem salió de control volviendo un edificio el campo de prueba para sus desarrollos esto termino con la explosión de barios pisos de dicho edificio y la información dada el respecto fue un incendio. Después de estos sucesos abandonaron todos los laboratorios en las proximidades sacando la mayor cantidad de información posible y liberando sus desarrollos para cubrir su huida debido a la naturaleza no contagiosa de sus proyectos.

Dicho laboratorio fue confiscado por el gobierno estadounidense y es probable que este siendo utilizado por ellos para reproducir dichos arcos.

Aun así el mayor error de ellos fue el haber aceptado a Wesker dentro de su organización… el es un traidor y no dudara en destruirlos en pos de sus planes comento al colocar una lánguida sonrisa en su rostro

Ay tres cosas más la primera es que si estoy muerto es porque fui traicionado por Alex Wesker o encontrado por Albert Wesker, algo que hasta cierto punto ya me esperaba

La segunda que si ustedes tienen este video es porque la ultima persona fiel a Umbrela cumplió su misión de buscar y asesinar a Alex Wesker para posterior mente entregar esta información a 3 años de mi muerte

Y la tercera y última. Que el arco más antiguo de Umbrela sigue libre y para mi sorpresa aun no lo han encontrado, después de entregar este paquete el mejor agente de Umbrela MR. Muerte ira a su captura y si lo consigue umbrela podrá volver de las cenizas… pero lo dudo, es por esto que les doy la ubicación del lugar en el mapa adjunto al disco a ustedes los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, suerte y buena casa en Silent Hill.

La grabación finalizo…

* * *

Si leyeron bien…

Tenía la idea de cuadrar los hechos ocurridos en diferentes juegos del género respetando las fechas y la ubicación geográfica de cada uno, además de que fuese lo más apegado a la actitud de los personajes y al canon. Por lo tanto me di a la tarea de investigar a fondo cada uno de los historiales, trabajo que resulto más laborioso de lo que pensé pero gratamente entretenido.


End file.
